Time heal's all wounds
by DaySleeperNightDreamer
Summary: Someone undaggered the youngest Mikaelson a tad bit early, Now Kol is out and of course he's restless and ready to cause more problems than a little bit but who is this strange women that caught the attention of everyone? and why is she still lingering around Kol? KolxOC The pairing might change.


**Okay I have made so far one vampire diaries, and now two Original's story, The first original story was eh. Though now I had a better idea after watching some video's on youtube and immediately fell for the bad boy brother Kol, and had a wonderful idea.**

**I made a vampire diaries version and now an Original's version**, **I'm not sure where I want this story to end up I just had to type it out because it was stuck in my head. I'm not sure who I want with who,**

**But right now I'm bouncing between Klaus, and Kol.**

**If you see rebeekah or some other Vampire diaries name it my bad, it's because this is a tad different but much the same as my vampire diaries version, another thing I make a BUNCH of typos so if it's unreadable just let me know and once I get the second chapter up I'll clean it up**

* * *

Elijah and Klaus where having a nice chat about what to do about the witches "Well well seems as though you guys cleaned up nicely" The siblings stood to see who snuck into there house. There standing at the front door was Kol there younger brother, he looked well and undaggered..well he looked exactly the same maybe a tad more angrier but alive none the less.

Elijah looked at him amused, while Klaus looked a bit scared "H-how are you?" "Undaggered? No thanks to you brother!" Kol had been bitter at the fact they left him aggered in a boat they all seemed to just move on, just seem to not care yes he was a bit unstable but he was still there brother younger brother! he deserved some type of feeling..any type of feeling.

Klaus backed up a little smirking, and leaned against the wall "Well all that matters is that your here and well are you not?" Elijah asked lifting his hand in a peaceful manner hopping to reason or calm his brother "We were going to undagger you once we got our home back" Kol laughed dryly " Yes yes never thought that I'd want to get some blood on my hands now did we?"

**Elsewhere**

There in a normal size apartment that was decorated in some vintage Indian furniture and decoration, there was a long royal purple lounge couch that had a white furry throw blanket on it and a lovely flat screen tv in the front hanging on the walls was a skull of a buck. The music the filled the apartment was of course playing from a record player **(****Don't mind me I'm just eyeing my apartment to get a detailed view of how I want the apartment to look like yes I'm a tad old school for my young age lol)** was playing Godsmack - voodoo. A women came out in black high-waisted short's a long grey band tank that was tucked a bit into her shorts, and a long black cardigan on her feet was slipper like ugg boots that was grey, her hair was thrown into a messy bun and she was wearing thick-rimmed glasses. "Where the heck is he? He said he was going to get the ma-"

On the wooden breakfeast/dinner table was the mail and a clear mug of citron tea, The women lifted an eyebrow while slipping her hand into the handle of the coffee mug "Well..this is cold..he been left." The women tapped her long blue claw like nails against the table annoyed at the situation. "Where the heck could he have gone.." She waved her hand across the room. She sipped her tea watching everything a few minutes later Kol walked backwards into the room and was walking around backwards, she blinked watching carefully and held her hand up stopping the moving people right when she saw herself walking into the bathroom to take a bath, and waved her hand again to start the scene.

_Kol was walking around franticly and grabbed his bag walking out of the apartment a few minutes later coming back to throw the mail on the table "I'll be back..hopefully before you come looking for me" Kol did his smirk and left._

"Well..that told me nothing." She frowned and reached in a bag and pulled out honey and apple flavored chip's. "Mmm..I could wait.." She looked around the apartment frown a bit, her timeless world..it was always evolving outside of these walls..what if something happened? what if he needs help? She busted out laughing dropping some chips on the floor " PFFT Kol needs my help AHAH that man always killing something. I can understand if he feels trapped here" She frowned as her pet black bear cub came up reaching for the chips that fell on the floor, only to have it cruelly snatched away by the swift baby orange fox.

The bear cub whined and reached up for the women who spilled the chips, who smiled lifting the bear up and feeding him some chips " Do you think I should go to Kol? he seemed..as if he wanted me to stay?" The bear cub tilted his head confusingly. She kissed his nose and placed him back down "Well time waits for no one, foxface your in charge!" The bear cub whined and fell on his back, while the fox frolicked over and sat on the bear nodding understandingly.

A few hours later, the music to the apartment had stopped, and the women waved to the two animal's. "If you need anything you know how to call me" she squatted down nuzzling them and left.

**Back with the Mikaelsons**

After a few arguing there in the chair sat a angry Klaus and a tired Elijah. Kol on the other hand was smiling "Well that was fun" Klaus was ready to kill the young vampire " Tell us how your back!" Kol gripped his chest where his heart was " Ow that hurt brother tisk" Kol wagged a finger at him. "That's for me to know, now why as to why I'm back I think we all know why" Kol sneered at them.

Klaus rolled his eyes " Well then get on with it! Why keep us waiting" Kol wouldn't show it but it hurt hearing them dismiss him so did they really not miss him? Did they really not care? Kol eye's harden and he turned to leave quietly shocking the two, Elijah reached out "When you're ready will be here waiting" Kol glared at him " Right..whatever"

Kol walked out ready to get his revenge ready to spill some blood, ready to stop the pain he was feeling in his heart.

**Normal story now**

The women walked into town "New Orleans? now why does this sound familiar?" someone driving down the same road she was walking pulled over and it was a man in his late forties "Hey do you need a ride?" he asked kindly, The women eyed the man with distrust showing in her whole face, she smiled at the man "Yes please" The man smirked and opened the side door from inside the truck, The women smirked before she hopped in. A few minutes down the road the man was tossed violently out the moving truck.

The women was driving the truck with her bloody right hand, she licked her left hand cleaning it as much as possible. "This is very annoying..wait till I get my hands on you Kol!" The women grumbled as she drove into New Orleans.

The women after a few hours of driving yawned and pouted looking at everyone that walked by "This isn't the right place..I just can't see why this place? What's even here?" she decided to walk around again, Then hopped out the car and walked into a bar, as soon as she walked in all eyes were on her. She squinted and asked for water but got a laugh "Come to a bar and ask for water? Alright." after a few minutes water was placed in front of her and she rubbed the rim of the glass and looked at her finger, realizing something was placed inside of it..what? no idea, she looked down at the water, 'Seemingly such a boring town..holding a lot of secrets he might be here..'

"Hello are you new here? I'm Genevieve" The women looked at her and notice it was a seductive looking red-head" Yes I'm just passing through" Genevieve nodded listening "Well what grade are you in? are you visiting family?" "Asking all these question's would make one think you have something to hide?" The women smirked knowingly and Genevieve stiffened answering her question unknowingly, Genevieve smirked softly " No its just a small town never really see a new face were curious about what else is out there", I nodded "Not really much and grade? I haven't been in school in years." Genevieve stiffened "Are you.."

I eyed her carefully" Am I what?" Genevieve shook her head " Nothing nothing how when you look so young? you look as if your..seventeen." I blink and laugh " Oh is that it? I just take care of myself and I dropped out a long time ago, school has nothing to teach me." Genevieve eyes widen "B-but how will you live? You should have a proper education" I eye her 'she's a school girl type eh?' "Looks can be deceiving.." Genevieve eye'd the women not hearing what she mumbled "What?" " Ah nothing just talking to myself.."

Another person came up behind Genevieve it was a younger looking female she had big creepy like eye's that looked knowingly, "Monique! hey this is a new girl her name is..I'm sorry I seemed to have forgotten your name?" I look at her I for one did not like where this was going to many people were appearing. I looked away disinterested now " I never said it well I must take my leave" I stand up eyeing the two females " Well it was nice talking to you guys"

Genevieve reached out stopping me from moving " Wait allow us to show you around at least?" I sigh, I could tell they don't trust me but I had to make sure to just come and go " No it's fine but I do wonder.." Genevieve smiled brightly " What? We could help" I looked at the two knowing this was a risk. " Have you heard of a man name..well..Kol?" Genevieve looked at Monique confused and the two shook there head "No? what's his last name?" I looked at Genevieve " Well it's nothing of importants..he must not be here because if he was" The women laughed "You'd know of him" With that she took her leave.

The women walked down the street tiredly fixing her cardigan "This is getting out of hand, where could he be?" The women tapped her lip with a long sharp blue nail and sighed "The more I walk around here that more annoyed I get" The women almost bumped into someone and tried to walk around but the man smirk and stood there.

This man was different "Do you mind coming with me love?" I felt a chill as I heard his British accent, yes this town was very different. "Ah..you see I have this thing about strangers, and me going with them you understand right?" I tried to walk around him "I know where Kol is." I eyed him "Is that so? is he ten feet under?" He smirked walking in circles around me "Well we both know that's not true" I eyed him carefully 'Kol must have met with him..but who is he..' "Who are you?" He smirked rubbing his chin "Perhaps it would be easier if you just came with me? " I realized I wasn't going to get a name out of him.

"Where to?" Right when the words left my lips he lifted me and ran off at a inhuman speed, a little while later I was tossed like a bag of potatoes on the floor, I clawed at the ground while trying to catch my breath, and trying not to throw up ' How dare he I can't oh my god I'm be sick' Another womens voice reached my ear, "She? who is she?" I looked up at her with blurred teary eye's still trying to hold down my chips I ate earlier.

"She's going to answer some questions" The women approached me and finally I could see clearly, she was a busty blond but looked very sad, I lifted my hand holding up my pointer finger in a 'just a moment' motion I sat on my knee's in a bowing way still trying to catch my breath. "H-hey! I can't move" The women looked at me with panic in her eyes the man on the other hand looked amused " Perhaps are guest doesn't understand the situation" he spoke harshly, as I still had my finger up and trying to get my bearings " G-give me a second I feel a bit light headed" The man tried to come closer and I tried to stop him but I was just to out of it. "Fine fine whatever if I throw up i'm not cleaning it " I put my hand down allowing the women to move closer.

I stood exhaustedly and eyed the two, the women crossed her arms and eyed me up and down " Who are you?" I rolled my eyes " Same questions? Who am I? What am I? What am I doing here? Ever heard of a free country?" The women sighed and lifted her hands in a calming manner, I eyed her carefully. "Look we don't want to hurt you we just saw you talking to Genevieve " I sighed tiredly " Look she approached me I asked a question she could give me the correct answer I left " The man than walked a bit closer "Ah yes I over-heard you two talking..something about Kol was it?"

She stiffened " Who's Kol?"I rubbed my temples " Just why is it every question I asked is answered with another question" The man smirked " Someone went to fetch him for us but while that's happening answer us." I tilted my head " Or we could wait until Kol gets here."

"Great because he's here" A voice behind me spoke another british accent made me get goosebumps, I looked back and see a man a bit older than the two in front of me in a suit, not that I realize it they all spoke in a british accent I saw Kol beside the suited man and eyed him he looked angry and slightly annoyed, I attempted to walk over to the two just to be stopped by a brown haired women with her arm's crossed looking very pregnant, I glared at her " Move.."

Kol smirked beside his brother " I thought It told you I'd be back? " I looked around the women sneered " yeah you also said you went to get the mail" " I did did you not see it?" I was ready to attack no this pregnant bitch was in my way!.

"Now lets answer some question's my name is Elijah Mikaelson, That women behind you her name is Camille she's a friend of the man name Klaus who is also behind you which is my brother, and this women in front of you is Hayley, Me and Klaus are Kol's older brother." I blink nodding understanding the situation now 'Did they care? are they worried? is it something I'm missing here?'. Klaus walked closer to me " So are you going to tell us what or who you are" I rolled my eyes, which cause a cute smirk to fall on to Klaus face. Klaus on the other hand was taking in her appearance, the women was a light tan color she was wearing high-waisted black shorts, a grey tank top and a overly large long black cardigan she was wearing black wedges, she was fairly attractive her skin looked like she hasn't seen any hardship not a scratch on her legs..getting to her face she had light brown hair that was just a bit shorter than shoulder length that was straight it outlined her face perfectly you can tell she had bangs that was tucked away under a red beanie. Her thick rimmed glasses did look big on her small face at all her, big brown eyes was slightly outlined in black eyeliner giving her a bigger puppy dog look than she already had, her small lips was painted in red. Her image was different through out all the years he hasn't seen someone dressed so different..**(I used my ootd on her, yes yes I'm a bit odd hipsterish style) **The women slowly backed away, which I found quiet amusing this women had power I know she did I saw her use it and though she didn't use it fully on me I felt a pull when she attempted a few minutes ago.

"M-my name..it's Iris **(Yes I used this name before but honestly I'm stuck on names)** " Iris eyed the group carefully "What I am is of none importance.." Kol smirked I knew he was proud at me resistance, Hayley grabbed my wrist harshly "Tell us! I'm pregnant and a bit on the edge recently" Kol eye's went black as night and was held back by Elijah " **UNHAND HER Wench**" Hayley looked at Kol and then at me, Hayley was already upset at the fact that Elijah didn't tell her they had another brother, how many originals were out there? Would her child ever meet her aunt's and uncles if everyone was daggered by her deranged baby daddy? " Not if she won't answer no questions" Kol snarled more at this werewolf's defiance, until Elijah spoke evenly "Let her go Hayley"

Hayley sneered and released my wrist and when she did I waved the hand she didn't grab and she went flying only to be caught by Elijah, doing so made Klaus look at me with interest" I have a problem with people bossing me around." Hayley was safely tucked away in Elijah arm's into she pushed herself away huffing"I'm fine"

I looked at Kol who happened to be heading towards me, Kol stood by me smirking he knew I wasn't in the mood and we had much to talk about. "Kol..do I trust these people" Kol laughed and patted my head " Not in the slightest but do tell them they be annoying us for awhile unless you don't" Iris cleared her throat "Fine but after this will be leaving" Klaus and Elijah stopped there bickering and looked at me and Kol, Iris put her wait on her hip and played with her finger's "My name is Iris and I'm pretty much human.." Klaus snarled at Iris angrily " Don't toy with us!"

Kol snarled back standing in front of Iris, Iris touched his arm "Let me rephrase that..I'm gifted.." Elijah squinted nodding "Explain..please" Iris smiled softly at him nodding "I have mental powers.." 'And something else..' "But my powers grow constantly" Camielle rolled her eyes finally speaking up "So your a witch?" Iris scoffted " Hardly I don't do spells,everything I do is based on what I want, Illusions, time warp, telekinesis, predator instinct... and sometimes precognition not to me-" Kol elbowed her softly telling her not to tell to much, which Klaus caught in turn frowning " I feel there is much to you.." Camielle frowned not liking where this is going "Right not a witch but something out of a comic book."

"Depends on how you look at it now we must be -" Klaus stepped forward cutting off Iris "Do you want to do something for us." Kol stepped in front of me again making Klaus frown " She doesn't kill" Iris coughed in her hand "Besides the truck driver.." Kol squinted looking at Klaus "Only the truck driver.." Klaus walked around Kol " I thought the lady said she hated being told what to do" Kol clapped his hand smirking " Someone has a great memory, now did you hear the part where I said she doesn't kill?" Klaus snarled at Kol "Maybe the lady should speak for herself." Hayley rolled her eyes " I say we kill her save us the trouble of doing it later." Elijah watched the scene carefully and saw that Iris was fumbling with something in her pocket. Elijah touched his chin and pointed at her pocket "Iris..Perhaps you'd like to tell us what you have in that pocket."

Kol stiffened looking over his shoulder at Iris, Iris glared hard at Elijah "What I have is unimportant." Klaus smirked and reached around Kol snatching her hand out of her pocket, in her small claw like hand's was a pocket watch. Kol pushed Klaus into a wall snarling at him his eye's now black with veins going through it " Tell me why is it you have to touch whats mine?." Klaus snarled at him wagging his finger "Now brother you know I can be compelled." Iris rolled her eyes opening the pocket watch and closing it putting it back in her pocket. " Five minutes Kol." Kol glared "More than enough time.." Hayley crossed her arms "More than enough time for what?"

Iris did a peace sign with her free hand "Enough time for us to get out of here." Kol charged at Klaus just for the two to toss each other around, Hayley stood at the side where Iris was and Elijah in front of her, Elijah squinted eyeing Iris carefully "Whats with the pocket watch?" Iris tapped her chin like she was thinking "Tik tok..How about how is Hayley pregnant you seem to be the father?" Hayley looked at Kol, and Klaus and than back at Iris "It's Klaus.."

Iris pointed at Klaus and did a thumbs up winking at her " Oh you sure know how to pick em girl, at first I thought you were like me." Elijah put both his hands in his pocket nodding understandingly "What do you mean by that" Iris again looked at Elijah smirking "Tik tok" Elijah was slightly annoyed at her realizing she was wasting time. "Now as I was saying, I'm a bit gifted" Elijah already figured that out

Elijah charged at Iris only to have Klaus tossed into him, Kol stood up fixing his outfit and pushing his hair back out of his face and walked over to Iris. "two minutes" Kol nodded understandingly as Elijah stood up with Klaus. "Kol how could you treat your brothers like this." Klaus asked sadly, Kol snarled "Easy when you guys oh I don't know forgot about me and kept be daggered! but don't worry we don't hate you I just have unfinished business..and she well she doesn't like to be told what to do." Hayley snarled at Iris, Iris smirked at the three opening her pocket watch "Times up" Elijah reached out to Iris, and Klaus charged while Hayley stood there with her arms crossed, Kol was also not moving snarling at Klaus in front of Iris. Iris eyed the pocket watch and frowned " Only a fourty seconds?" Iris grabbed Kol's hand unfreezing him and he snarled more " Let's go fine that bitch Elena" Iris eyed Kol carefully "You have some explaining to do" Kol frowned and sighed "Yes yes lets go" Iris jumped on Kol's back to have him run at a inhuman speed out of there.

**Fourty second's later.**

Klaus fell over while Elijah looked around confused. "Where did they go" Elijah asked evenly, Klaus squinted smirking "That watch..it has something to do with it.." Hayley rolled her eyes " I say let them go do what they want, will be much more easier to deal with." Elijah nodded agreeingly "You must not know my brother Kol, he's completely unstable, and just a ruthless killer" Klaus looked at the two "Well we know one thing..she can reproduce vampire children..and that watch must be in our control." Elijah scoffed "Please brother like she will handed over to us..and plus, I think there is more to it than just that we are dead, it's impossible." Hayley nodded rubbing her stomach " I have to agree with Elijah lets say we get the watch it might not work for us..if anything we need to talk to Kol and Iris get them to work with us..." Klaus crossed his arms "She implied it, meaning she can do it that type of person I have never heard of! the things she can do she needs to be right here right next to us" Elijah bit his lip thinking " I say we talk to Iris..she seem's more reasonable than Kol." Klaus rolled his eyes "Yes but she has no discipline!" Camille walked next to Klaus "Then you two have a lot in common" Elijah smirked "Plus that could be why you're so interested in her." Hayley looked at Klaus with a bit of anger to her " Pretty but let's be honest..Kol won't let you anywhere near her" Klaus smirked looking at the door "Perhaps."

**Elsewhere **

Kol kicked in a hotel room, and as they walked in Iris waved her hand shutting it behind her, Klaus pinned Iris against the wall eye's black as night with his fangs brushing against her throat " He could have killed you" Iris sighed rolling her eyes " Would you have allowed that?" Kol snarled angrily and pushed Iris away.

* * *

**THIS was Rushed I'm so sorry I hate doing first chapters of story so if this is some shit, the second chapter will make up for it. This is a bit sloppy but its because I wanted to rush it, I kept jumping from third character to first character but not to worry it'll get better it'll be a third character story unless its a POV**

**I made a vampire diaries version and now an Original's version**

**Character description: Iris is something different, she has different abilities that can make her come off as a psychic but also she has a mysterious stop watch that gives her some abilities to pause time. Her abilities precognition, Illusions, time warp, telekinesis, predator instinct, and she can rewind and pause time for certain amount of time. Her powers are limited so she isn't godlike or OP but she does have a gift of reproducing other species including Hybrid's and Vamprie's though she never has done it, she can. She has more of a chill, cool cat vib, and hipster image.**

**Kol** **I'm not sure I just skipped ahead just now to see how his character is in vampire diaries again I never seen the series I'm more of an Original fan but anyways I'm going to keep him close to his normal personality but make him more obsessive, protective and angry in the second chapter. Him and Iris will be opposite but melt together nicely and sometimes clash.**

**Klaus, Elijah and Rebeekah will be bashed a bit but retaliate because I don't hate them but I've notice Kol like's to push there button's and Iris is as sarcastic as him so might turn out to seem bashing. **

**The antagonist will be the same as the Originals, and of course Kol, iris, and Klaus will be stirring up trouble in there own way.**

**Also the pairings my change never know**


End file.
